Hard Guardian
are weaponry humanoid type robots that have been mass produced by Namba Heavy Industries Ltd.. After Namba's death, they were used by Evolto and Nariaki Utsumi. History A pair of Hard Guardians were summoned by Evolto-Ryuga Banjo alongside the Strong and Flying Clone Smash against Kamen Riders Build and Grease. Subjected to a blast from Build RabbitRabbit Form's Fullbottle Buster, one Hard Guardian was instantly destroyed while the other was propelled back at Evolto-Ryuga, who destroyed it with a single chop. At least nine Hard Guardians accompanied Nariaki Utsumi and the Hell Bro's Kaisers as they confronted Evolto on behalf of Namba within Pandora Tower. Accessing Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form, Evolto effortlessly destroyed the Hard Guardians in an instant by producing a massive explosion with a mere flick of his hand. A pair of Hard Guardians were led by Kamen Rider MadRogue as he wreaked havoc at Touto's Area A before being engaged by Kamen Riders Cross-Z Magma and Grease. While MadRogue retreated in the face of Cross-Z's increasing power, the Hard Guardians were scrapped by Grease, with Cross-Z proceeding to beat their husks as he grew more and more furious before being called to his senses by Grease. Soon after, six Hard Guardians struck Area E with a Flying Clone Smash before being intercepted by Cross-Z Magma and Grease; two were destroyed alongside the Clone Smash by Cross-Z Magma's Volcanic Attack while the remaining four were wrecked by Grease's Scrap Finish. Numerous Hard Guardians defended Pandora Tower during Evolto's final challenge to the Kamen Riders. Channeling their full power through their respective Rider Weapons, the four Riders Build Genius, Cross-Z Magma, Grease and Rogue unleashed a burst of raw energy which instantly wiped out an assembly consisting of hundreds of Hard Guardians just outside Pandora Tower. Only minutes after, Build, Cross-Z and Rogue fought through several standard and Hard Guardians while Grease stayed behind in the lower levels to engage the fake Hokuto Three Crows. Variations - Union State= Hard Guardian (Union State) *'Height:' 744 cm *'Weight:' 33,700 kg Multiple Hard Guardians can combine into a larger battle robot, called the . It can use the machine guns and missile pods of the individual Hard Guardian units and its performance is 1.5 times that of the normal Guardians' Union State. Appearances: Episode 30 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Hard Guardians are portrayed by various suit actors. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts the Stars **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **''Kamen Rider Prime Rogue'' * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER See Also *Guardian Category:Robots Category:Build Characters Category:Henchmen